Three Story Fall
by cruiscin lan
Summary: Claire's been pursuing Sylar, seeking revenge... but how quickly the tables turn... Sylar/Claire. Warning for violence.


It had finally come to this. She tracked him down to the one of Primatech's satellite offices, where he had obviously laid waste to the security forces that stood between him and the regional manager's office. He was there for the files - lists of names and addresses of more specials that she imagined read like menus to him. Stepping over the bodies in the lobby, Claire meandered through the darkness until she reached the stairs, clutching the shotgun close to her chest as she peered carefully around the corners and down the hallways until she spotted the telltale glow from the office doorway down the hall.

The barrel of the gun entered the room before she did, but the gun was wrenched away from her hands by the invisible force of Sylar's telekinesis before Claire had the opportunity to fire. The shotgun hit the wall with a metallic clang before it dropped to the floor. Aside from that, Claire had nothing. She was vulnerable.

"What were you thinking, chasing me with that useless thing around? You had to have known that it wasn't going to kill me."

"I don't _want_ to kill you," Claire said, her voice edgy, her gaze fiery. "I want to _hurt_ you. I want you to feel the pain that I can't anymore."

"You should be _thanking_ me for that," Sylar sneered back. "Most people would think that was a blessing. You have it all, Claire - no pain, no scars, eternal youth, immortality."

"Only because you _stole_ what made me human."

"You never thought of yourself as _human_, Claire. You've always thought of yourself as a freak, a weirdo... Here's the truth, Claire. You're none of those things. You're something else entirely. You're a _monster,_ just like me."

Claire's breath halted. "No... that's not true," she stammered, although gut churned at the accusation.

"It is, and you know it, Claire," Sylar sneered. "I saw everything when I saved your life in the Canfield house. If you still think you can be a _hero_, you're fooling yourself."

Suddenly Claire charged him, and before he had a chance to react, her shoulder connected with his ribcage and he fell backwards onto the desk. Vindictively he reached up and grabbed her hair in his fists. He yanked her sideways, throwing her to the floor. She rolled onto her stomach, and as she tried to get up, Sylar fiercely kicked her in the side. He knew she didn't feel it, and even if he broke her rib, it would heal itself instantly, but it was more satisfying than electrically shocking her or blowing her body apart by breaking the sound barrier or using one of his other acquired abilities to hurt her.

She breathed heavily, glaring at the psychopath towering over her. He telekinetically lifted her back up to her feet, delicately, as though trying to help her gain her balance. But as soon as her feet were solidly on the floor, she stepped up and swiped at him, striking his cheek with her nails. The pink marks they left faded instantaneously as she tried to follow it with a left hook, but her grabbed her wrist before her fist could connect with his jaw. He squeezed so hard that the bone beneath the skin cracked, and he held it tightly to prevent the bone from knitting itself back together. He pushed her back up against the wall before releasing her, staring down at her menacingly.

"You didn't kill me that day, Sylar, even though you could have," Claire snarled. "You're not going to kill me now, either."

"Of course not, Claire. I've never wanted to see you die," Sylar laughed, his body pressing against hers. "Who else will keep me company in my old age?"

Sylar's words sent Claire's thoughts into disarray. His breath was warm and moist in her ear, his voice a low growling rumble. It sent the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. The tingling sensation was electric; her heart fluttered, her knees shuddered, and she bit her lip fiercely just to be distracted by the pain. It was intoxicating - all the more reason she needed to steel her defenses against him. She needed to act before it was too late, before he confused her anymore. Swiftly she kneed him in the crotch, and as he crouched from the sudden blow, she shoved him away and dashed to the window. It was locked, and a three-story fall, but details like that didn't concern Claire.

Sylar narrowed his eyes as he straightened back up. "Leaving so soon?"

"You have an eternity to come after me," Claire smirked as she put one foot up on the sill, hoisting herself up as she clutched the sides of the window, not feeling the broken glass as it penetrated the palms of her hands. "And I have an eternity to play hard to get."

Sylar ran his tongue over his lips as he watched her throw herself down. "I look forward to it."


End file.
